Gary Smith
thumb|Gary Smith. *'Nome Completo:' Nicolas Alves *'Idade:' 15-16 anos *'Educação:' Bullworth Academy do Azevedo *'Altura:' 1.73 cm *'Sexo:' Transsexual :"Eu fico me imaginando chupando a pica de um travesti." :— Gary. Gary Smith é um dos personagens do jogo Bully e do RPG do Azevedo, sendo também o maior vilão do jogo. Ele foi dublado por Adolf Hitler. No primeiro capítulo, Gary espalha mentiras de Jimmy à Rusell, dizendo que Jimmy queria dar o cuzinho, o que leva Rusell a ficar furioso com Jimmy e começar uma luta no porão da escola para comer o cuzinho de Jimmy. Durante toda a história do jogo, Gary espalha maus rumores contra Jimmy e consegue, no quinto capítulo, voltar toda a escola contra Jimmy e causar uma revolta de alunos na escola para comer o cuzinho do Jimmy. ''Descrição do personagem Gary é um pouco mais alto do que Jimmy, mas um pouco mais magro e abaitolado. Ele tem cabelos castanhos em um estilo Azevedo com uma parte para a esquerda, olhos castanhos, e uma notável cicatriz sobre seu olho direito. Ele usa um colete de Bullworth, exclusivo para ele, sobre uma camisa cinza e calça cinza da escola. Ele tem um relógio de prata em seu pulso esquerdo, e uma pulseira de couro marrom à sua direita. No Dia das Bruxas , ele veste um traje oficial nazista da Schutzstaffel e carrega um chicote que Jimmy pode tirar dele. No inverno, Gary rola as mangas para baixo e adiciona um chapéu de inverno azul marinho com uma listra preta a sua roupa habitual. Ele é um baitola safado, ama dar umas bombadas em travecos. Boatos que Gary papocou, junto do Gandalf, o Lukinhas Maika. Características Gary tem uma péssima reputação entre os outros alunos e até funcionários na escola por ser um viadão. Ele é descrito por Algie como um sociopata, Pinky diz que ele gosta de estuprar as pessoas, e Mr. Galloway afirma no capítulo 5 que viu Gary no escritório pessoal botando uma loli pra mamar. Gary admite que sofre de ADD, e também mostra traços de narcisismo e paranoia, muitas vezes, imaginando que ele está no comando de um puteiro de gogo boys, cujo ele mesmo chama de Blitz Boy. Ele tomava viagara, mas parou de tomá-los há algum tempo em torno do Campeonato de Punheta, que é também o que leva à sua traição. Ele também tem sido um prostituto do terapeuta Dr. Bambillo. Apesar de ser mentalmente instável, ele é muito sugador, afirmando a Jimmy que "nada escapa de sua mamação". No entanto, ele também acha que os amigos são para quem quer dar, vendo a maioria das pessoas como ferramentas a serem utilizadas ou inimigos a serem chupados. Ele tende a chamar as pessoas de "viadão bonito", não importando se ele está sendo amigável ou hostil em relação a eles. Sua escolha de insulto é "escória". Gary se mostra ser extremamente manipulador à outros caralhos de adultos, e altamente resiliente, algo que ele sempre lembra de outros devido a sua capacidade de secar latinha de pitu.'''' Sua formação é em grande parte desconhecida. Ele cita seus pais como um de seus "problemas". Senhorita Abbyfala mal da mãe de Gary, e Mr. Smith é sugerido para ser avô de Gary desde que ele compartilha o mesmo sobrenome e reclamações sobre o estado da família. Donald Anderson pode ser ouvido mencionando que Mr. Smith (referenciando pai ou avô de Gary) foi expulso da Bullworth Academy e foi para prisão. Se isso fosse verdade, em referência ao pai de Gary, pode ajudar a explicar o comportamento de Gary. No final do jogo, vários habitantes da cidade fazem comentários sobre o mau comportamento de Gary e sua instável personalidade. Gary é muito aberto sobre seu plano para assumir a Bullworth, indo tão longe a ponto de gritar que ele pretende dominar a escola na frente dos líderes das panelinhas e seus guarda-costas durante Russell in the Hole. De alguma forma, ele era aparentemente capaz de convencê-los de que todos possam confiar nele, embora a maioria, se não todas as suas interações com eles aconteceu fora da tela. Papel no jogo Gary e Jimmy Hopkins tornaram-se amigos na missão Welcome to Bullworth, com Gary introduzindo todas as panelinhas de lá para Jimmy. Gary diz Jimmy seu plano sobre assumir a escola e os dois, às vezes com Pete Kowalski trabalham em conjunto (embora Gary frequentemente atormente Pete, e Jimmy não tem vontade de comandar a Bullworth). No entanto, Gary para de tomar a sua medicação e se torna cada vez mais paranoico, acreditando que Jimmy está conspirando contra ele. Gary então leva Jimmy em uma armadilha, forçando Jimmy a lutar contra Russell Northrop no final do primeiro capítulo. No entanto, quando Jimmy ganha, Gary desaparece no fundo, criando problemas para Jimmy. Gary primeiro convence os Preppies a se voltarem contra Jimmy, alegando que Jimmy disse que Tad Spencer era inato em Os ovos . Ele aparece novamente no capítulo 3, ajudando Johnny e sua gangue no lado errado da cidade . Gary novamente desaparece no fundo, mas também transforma os Nerds contra Jimmy, dizendo Earnest Jones (líder dos Nerds) que os dois podem assumir a escola. Após Jimmy derrotar os Nerds, Gary transforma os Townies contra ele e convence-os a iniciar uma guerra aberta contra a população de Bullworth. Jimmy então também perde o controle das quatro panelinhas da escola e é expulso pelo Dr. Crabblesnitch, que foi informado por Gary que Jimmy pichou a Câmara Municipal. Enquanto Jimmy está lutando contra o Townies, Gary torna-se o mandão de Bullworth, e consegue começar um tumulto no campus da escola, com as quatro panelinhas lutando umas contra as outras. Jimmy, Russell e os Townies conseguem assumir o controle da escola novamente, derrotando os líderes das panelinhas. Jimmy e Gary se encontram novamente, com Gary levando Jimmy para o telhado da escola, onde a luta começa. Jimmy bate Gary, com ambos caindo através do telhado de vidro, no escritório de Crabblesnitch, que ouviu que Gary foi o culpado de tudo. Depois de ter sido solto por Jimmy, o diretor expulsa Gary, que é então arrastado para fora do escritório por Jimmy. Apesar de ter sido expulso, senhorita Danvers continua a fazer anúncios nos auto-falantes chamando-o para o escritório de Crabblesnitch e pequenas conversas afirmam que ele está se escondendo na torre do sino da Academia e vive perto de Blue Skies Industrial Park com os Townies. Category:Personagens